


shane

by booksameliad



Series: chaos [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksameliad/pseuds/booksameliad
Summary: "-are ghosts real?"





	shane

"-are ghosts real?"

Shane shook his head, the expected reply in every buzzfeed unsolved video.

But he believes in ghosts, purely because he sees them everyday, along with demons.

Later, when he's alone in the forest only with a camera, he turns his demon eyes on and scares away all the demons.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i've gotten into the outsiders an di have a playlist for things to listen to when i worte and i'm listening to it right now and outsiders vines keep coming up an di keep almost crying because JOHNNY


End file.
